Adventures in the InstaTARDIS
by bomblast
Summary: The Master returns and teams up with a seemingly useless human teen along with the Doctor and his Instagram-obsessed companion in their efforts to save the world from spacial devastation.
1. The Introduction

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

The winter sun had yet to grow hastily over the horizon, with no sign of its faint rays that would begin to pierce through the darkness of the night time clouds. Very little few had awoken and had started their day; the motorways and normally busy streets quiet, barely any passing vehicles travelling through them at all. All the meanwhile, the wind had grew significantly strong as it blew the remaining dead leaves off the trees that stood forth opposite the homes of a suburban community, located just outside the grand city that was of London.

A young man gradually turned to his side while asleep, busy being immersed in his world of thoughts and dreams. Yet, that was all about to change as the alarm on his phone suddenly sprung to life and buzzed around. This in turn immediately shattered apart his drowsy adventures, at the point where the young man's eyes sprung wide open while his self quickly got up and shuffled around to stop the dreaded buzzing sounds. He soon found it and gazed at the screen, the time reading: 5:30 AM.

_Too early,_ he thought. But it was too late to get back to sleep, for he had by then fully regained consciousness and all of his senses had returned.

**"Oh, crap."** The juvenile murmured to himself as he stepped back and looked out of his bedroom window, thinking of what events were to take place, whilst the day would soon progress and take shape for better or for worse.

He continued to stare out for quite some time, noticing the frost accumulating on the parked cars that dotted the slightly frozen over road and anything else he could make out from the dark. Unfortunately, he was unable to clarify a TARDIS crashing down over his house, to which he probably had mistaken it for a passenger jet preparing to land at the airport nearby.

* * *

**"TARDIS Computer, what is my time and destination?"** His hands were thoroughly gripped on the controls as he fiddled around with a few contraptions and buttons, while eagerly awaiting a response from the screen located on the panel up above his head.

The Time Lord stood up tall before he scratched the side of scalp in questioning thought. His hair was that of a dirty blonde sort, along with a stubble that hardly stood out on the lower section of his face and gave an impressionable look that was often quite intimidating.

**"The destination is Earth, United Kingdom, London. It is the 20th of December, 2012. 5:30 AM, GMT." **The TARDIS's Computer robotic voice finally spoke out to the Time Lord as he gathered up the information inside his mind.

_Earth? _He thought. It had been five years since he had tried to gain global domination over that specific planet and its people, the human race. However, his schemes were put an end to by the only other Time Lord, known as The Doctor. _Why here? Why now? _He continued to think on.

Three years ago, he tried to take over again, this time by changing every human into an exact replicate of him, but yet his plans were foiled and he was nearly killed after being thrown back into a fixed time event - The Last Great Time War. Yet, he was able to escape through the experimental use of Emergency Temporal Shift in his TARDIS. An ability that was normally only possessed by the enemy race called the Daleks. After gaining this seemingly unobtainable strategy, he was able to advance and warp to safety while witnessing the destruction of both civilizations as they crumbled under the weight of the last moments of the great battle, flaring up along with the scarred planet that burned up like a Sun into nothing.

**"Impact within ten seconds." **The robotic voice continued on as the Time Lord strapped himself up and braced for the oncoming crash landing to occur. It had carried on like a countdown, the pilot shutting his eyes as the counting had just struck one.

* * *

A few miles east was situated the Doctor and his fellow companion, Paula inside his special blue box. She had taken her iPod out of her coat pocket as she prepared to take a snapshot and proceed to edit and post it on Instagram.

**"Haven't you posted enough for now?"** The Doctor sighed as he inspected the controls. He had recently become suspicious of Paula's social networking. The Time Lord did not want her revealing him to the whole world thanks to her snapshots, tweets and Facebook updates. He started to imagine of what could possibly lead to this occurring while the girl pretended to ignore him and continued on with making poses for the camera.

**"I think I look good for my followers today, Doctor don't you think?" **Paula beamed as she pressed down to take yet another shot for Instagram. It was the twentieth photo she had taken of the day so far, yet the clock had not gone over a second past six, in the morning.

**"Yeah."** The Doctor sighed again for the second time, growing ever more worrying over his companion's continuous updating.

There suddenly, he gathered up an idea that sprung inside his mind, and that was to create an Instagram account to spy on Paula's. It was the only thing he could possibly do to stop his identity from being possibly shown to everyone. The Doctor then sprung to action while Paula stepped outside to take more pictures as he began to create his secret account in his efforts to avert a technological catastrophe on a grand scale.

_Ah, time to sign up. _The Doctor thought. The first step to creating an account on Instagram was to create and choose a username, a password and so on. However, he could not bring himself to think of a good username that he could use that Paula wouldn't straight away become suspicious of.

A couple of minutes later while outside the TARDIS, Paula had just finished taking her first hundred pictures of the day when she received a new notification that she had gained a new follower. She flipped through other notifications and scrolled downwards to see who had now began to follow her.

**[NEW ACTIVITY]**  
_**john_smithbluebox** now follows you._

Paula had then proceeded to scream loudly, dropping her gadget to the ground as she gave a dirty look back at the TARDIS; clutching her fists, unknowing to the Time Lord inside who did not know that Paula had just discovered him following her on the networking application.


	2. Being Revealed

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

The time had gone passed just after the clock had struck twelve, signalling midday. By now, everyone was out and about and progressing with their Thursday chores. The sun had risen to its furthest point in the sky while the winter clouds tried their best to hopefully conceal it as the remaining birds that did not migrate chirped around in the cold.

The young man, simply known as Park, began to put on his clothes for a day out strolling around. He placed on a black polo neck shirt that was red around the sleeves, followed by a pair of denim jeans and socks. Park then gazed into the mirror, seemingly forgetting something.

**"Something is not quite right here.**" He spoke to himself, before finding out what the little problem was.

**"My hair!"** He realized.

The youth placed a piece of gel from a small tub that contained it, into his hair and began to shape it in the hairstyle similar to that of the fictional character - _Tintin. _Once he was fully clothed and ready, Park put on his headphones and ventured outside, closing the door behind him as he made his way across the road and into a stretch of woods while bracing the winter breezes that cooled down any exposed parts of him, which was his face.

_It's a bit chilly_, the boy thought as he made his way through a little stoned pathway that stretched on until it stopped at a bridge beside a river that came to a deeper part of where he was making his way to, not knowing that he was nearing where the Master's TARDIS had landed and not knowing that a certain person was spying on him. Park continued on while still listening to his music as he crossed the bridged section, and into the darkness of the forest and right beside where it was standing.

**"A Human lifeform has been detected near the TARDIS."** The Master's computer bellowed out through the control room as the Time Lord himself looked upon a screen that displayed Park coming into close contact with his TARDIS, yet unaware of it due to the perception filter.

**"Yeah, I know, _captain obvious_. Analyze him!"** The Time Lord grew wary of the TARDIS computer being too straightforward and had almost cursed in old Gallifreyan due to this.

The Master was safe and sound with no scratches made to him when it had crashed into the wooded surroundings. In fact, no damage had been made to his TARDIS either and was like as if it was just an average landing, but just a little more intensified than normal. He had shrugged it all off and was back to his usual scheming and plans for against the Doctor, until a little blip on his radar had captured his attention in the meanwhile.

**"Analysis has indicated that the Human is male, Caucasian and approximately sixteen Earth years of age."** The TARDIS computer read out the information gathered from the inspection on Park while the Master pondered and thought to himself about it.

**"Uh, I'll try and get rid of him."** With that statement being made to himself, he placed on a suited coat similar to that of the Doctor's and grabbed hold of a newly produced laser screwdriver. Deciding if he should shoot and kill the unaware teen or let him off on his way as he approached the exit to his TARDIS. It was concealed as a large oak-like tree trunk, thanks to his working Chameleon Circuit; a technique inaccessible to the Doctor.

The Master peered for the lookout against the teen as the sound of rustling and music becoming stronger in among the backdrop of the shrouding bushes and dark branches. He looked harder and made out a pair of red headphones edging closer towards him and his TARDIS.

**"Gotcha!"** He whispered to himself as the renegade Time Lord smiled on.

Soon enough as the seconds ticked off, Park wandered close by to where he was being watched from while the Master had hidden himself away in the bushes, and at the last second, the Time Lord appeared right behind him and knocked the unsuspecting juvenile unconscious onto the soft flooring of the forest.

The Master gathered his thoughts to himself as he looked over the still body.**"Now what to do with you, hm?"**

* * *

_Meanwhile, and a few miles away..._

**"DOCTOR!"** Paula screamed as she burst back into the TARDIS doors after a few hours outside taking yet even more photos with her gadget.

**"What is it, Paula?"** He questioned her serious tone, while feeling a little nervous that there was a small chance Paula could have realized what he had done... to which she did.

Her eyes closed in on his as she immediately judged him. **"YOU! ON INSTAGRAM! FOLLOWED ME!"**

She then held up her iPod, with the notification that the Doctor was indeed following her on the photo application. He then took a step back in absolute shock, as the Time Lord was not able to predict that she was clever enough to find out about it and that his worst scenario had indeed come true to him.

**"Well, I... Can Explain."** He scratched the back of his head, while trying to come up with a good explanation that would hopefully calm down his companion as he wandered in a circle around the control decking.

**"It better be a good excuse, Doctor!"** Paula folded her arms while still clutching hold of her precious iPod in one of her hands.

**"And I haven't got all day!"** She continued on, still in a maddening state and was possibly within a few minutes of exploding into a tantrum if the Doctor could not come up with a good reason.


End file.
